Extra Credit
by Urimizo
Summary: Hermoine is secretly working on a groundbreaking project of hers in order to impress the staff at Hogwarts School. Oneshot


A gust of cold evening air and the sound of shoes clicked against the cold floor as Hermoine crept down the open-windowed corridor. Curtains fluttered as wind brushed her brown curls over her forehead. Despite the current cool temperature, beads of sweat ran down the teenager's face as she held a satchel of supplies close to her bosom. She rushed past a corner, ducking in the shadows to avoid being seen by a wandering professor returning to his chambers before scurrying off again. Her heart beat faster as she approached her destination: a secret hiding spot she found using that peculiar little map of Harry's that exploited all of the secret passageways hidden in the school. Putting her palm on the wall and turning a realistically looking fake candle, the slab of wall pushed inward and slid along its hinges creating a narrow walkway big enough for the girl to squeeze herself through before the wall carefully and silently slid itself back into place.

Hermoine wanted no visitors tonight.

The passageway opened up into a medium sized chamber with tables and chairs strewn about showing where previous years of work and study had taken place, only to be occupied by this lone girl now. The girl hoisted her bag onto a workbench and scattered the contents onto it. Some vials and bags of various ingredients were carefully laid out as she examined each and then placed them back down.

"Alright, I've got everything I need now." The young witch said in her British tone, both excited and nervous for what she was about to create. This was no ordinary potion she was attempting to concoct, not even a new spell; this was an extra credit research project she planned on demonstrating to Professor McGonagall and the other teaching staff in order to show her skills not only as a witch, but as a scholar as well. "Just need to put on the finishing touches. With these final ingredients this should come out perfect..." She turned her back to her bag to face what she had been working on for many weeks now: a human-like figure lay motionless on the operating table, its skin a pale green, features etched into the skin but no face showed, like that of a manikin with patches of clothing covering more of the "prudish" parts of it. Hermoine turned back to her satchel and pulled out a large notebook, opening to a marked page and read aloud its contents.

"'To transition into the animation process, once the vessel is fully sculpted to the users' satisfactions, the adding of a layer of a combination of crushed blisterwort, nightshade, and stalk jelly should be applied over the vessel's entire body to ensure full body movement and to prevent any self-made damage to occur. Once the mixture has been applied and absorbed into the vessel, the period of which the vessel will remain animated should pertain to the amount of mixture applied.'" She scanned over her notes to make sure she didn't miss any vital footnote. "Alright, everything is in order. Time to start the animation process."

Pulling out the ingredients one by one out of her bag, she soon concocted the goo like mixture which she had stored in a small bowl. Picking up a brush, she gathered some of it and gave it a whiff. She was taken aback by the rank odor, unsure of why she even attempted that. "It smells like...old socks and fish!" She exclaimed, holding the bowl out away from her. The brown-haired witch took a step and stood over her experiment. She could feel her pulse race as her mind explored the possibilities if this was a success. "I'd be able to have someone help me with my experiments, without a mouth to bother me or gripe!" She chuckled, gathering up the goo on the horse-haired brush.

Hermoine set to work quickly spreading a thin sheet of the material over the vessel, making sure not to leave any uncovered areas. This had to be PERFECT. Almost complete, she stopped at the manikin's undergarments and hesitated. She blushed a scarlet red as this was the part she had the most trouble sculpting when in the process of designing the figure. She had seen and read about the male reproductive system in many books in her years as a student, but she never had to sculpt one out before. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she took great care in this one part of this lifeless dummy. She wanted the body to be as close to a real human's as possible, even if it meant giving it more of a "preferred" touch. She spent hours working out each little feature and detail down to the last vein. It became more of a matter of personal interest; that one specific part carved out of gathered material Hermoine felt would suit its purpose. It had a rigid firmness that held its shape, but was soft to the touch as well. The head and shaft were smoothed out with little notches and bumps along the lower part that resembled the figures and charts Hermoine had studied in preparation for this part of her experiment, and now it was almost complete. She was not only proud of her work, but proud of herself.

Removing the cloth concealing the genitalia, Hermoine gathered up more of the goop and spread it gently over it, making sure to get every part of it covered. She was glad no one was there to see how red her face was. After applying as much of the slimy goop as she felt was needed, she put the bowl and brush back on the table and returned to her notes.

"Lets see...'Layers of the mixture can continuously be applied to the vessel to assure continuous use as long as it is fully covered. However, it is with great caution that each magic user should heed greatly that if one do not-'" She flipped to the next page, but felt her stomach sink as she found there was none. There was a missing page from the manuscript! "Could it be stuck under the page? Oh no, oh no. What in bloody...? Who would tear out a single page from a book such as this?"

***SMASH***

The sudden burst of noise from behind nearly made Hermoine jump right out of her shoes and she turned to see whoever could've made the noise. "Did someone find out where I've been hiding all this time?" was the one thought Hermoine repeated in her mind a million times over. Her head turned as she made out a dark looming figure hulking over a broken beaker. It was the manikin! The girl's smile could not have been wider as she forced herself to remain still. Her experiment was moving about, lumbering around the lab as though examining the room. "It's...perfect! Once I figure out more about it, work on its coordination..." Hermoine looked back to where the broken glass on the floor was. "Don't want any hazards getting in the way."

The girl bent over and collected the broken shards in her robe, holding it like a bag to make sure not one fell out. "Once this is taken care of I'll be able to see i-!" A rather large hand on her exposed backside made Hermoine drop her robe back down along with the shards of glass. "W-what? Hey!" She yelled, embarrassed. The large figure had walked up and felt of the back of her, much to the surprise of the girl. "It's...just learning..." The half-muggle girl said, trying to steady herself. Another large hand slowly reached out and laid down on the girl's shoulder, seeming to look at her fear-stricken face, though without any drawn features she was unsure of what it was doing, or planning. "L-listen, I don't know if you can understand this bu-!"

***SHRIIIP***

With one powerful tug, the creation ripped off the girl's robe, tearing it to pieces and exposing the teen's body in plain view. Her white underwear showed off against her The girl tripped over backing away and landing on the floor, attempting to get as much distance between her and whatever she had created. She could see the manikin's loincloth bulge in the candlelight, alerting her to its true intentions. It crept towards her with a frightening disposition, showing no signs of emotion or expression, just a blank slate which made it all the more terrifying.

Hermoine attempted to get to her feet, but the monster grabbed at her foot, hoisting her up in the air and dangling her. She cried out hoping to discourage her creation from causing any potential harm to her or itself, but it didn't seem to hear her. He used two fingers to tear off the girl's bra, exposing the girl's B-cups which bounced freely as he dangled her. Using one arm to cover her chest, she used the other one to protect the last piece of clothing on her keeping the girl decent. She felt its grip on her ankle loosen as she was lowered onto the table she had kept her bag and ingredients on. Using one arm to pin her arms above her head, he used the other one to flip her over with her back facing him, and her butt sticking out. She could feel its large fingers begin to peel at her panties.

"No, no no!" She yelled, struggling against her creature's superior power. Another tug and she heard her last bit of fabric ripped off of her, leaving the girl ultimately to its mercy. Her hair hung messily in front of her face, distorting her vision even further in the dimly lit lab room. Her pallid skin seemed to glow in the candlelight as she tried to wriggle out from under its grip. Suddenly, she could feel something large press against her backside. The monster rubbed its groin slowly up and down her rump, causing the girl to breath in sharply. She could feel its bulge start to press against her skin, and going closer to her more sensitive parts the faster her rubbed against her. "No! No! NO!"

Hermoine felt the creature shift its movement, backing off for a second before she felt something hard and warm press against her once again. A slight, sharp cry emerged from her as her muscles tightened and jaw clenched in preparation for what she knew was inevitable. The monster's tip brushed against her opening, sending a sharp shiver all up through the girl's body. "No...don't please..." Whimpered the girl, her hands starting to hurt from the force being driven on them. She gave one last effort to struggle, but that only ended up with her shaking her hips vigorously, giving no attempt at making her situation any better as all she felt was the pulsing piece of meat from behind her. She could feel its erection pushing even harder onto her behind. Her breathing was ecstatic and her skin a cherry blossom hue. The head was at least only a bit smaller than her first, but the shaft was almost twice as long in its erected state than her original design! "Don't do this!"

Without warning, the giant stuffed the head of its shaft into the girl, causing her to cry out in pain as she was deflowered by this horrid creation of hers. Why was it doing this? Where could she have gone wrong? The answers fluttered away as her thoughts left her, replaced by the lucid horror of being brutalized by this emotionless beast. Her mouth hung open as she tried to collect herself for what was coming next. Her muscles contracted as it plunged in deeper, gripping her bare ass as it slowly pulled out, only to push back in even deeper. Eventually the manikin was pulling its entire length out of the girl and slamming it back in. She felt each inch permeate her, her juices mixing into the ones generated by its own. Hermoine's wails soon turned into moans as the continuous pounding from her creation quickly made her overtly sensitive; her eyes fluttered as each plunge made her senses go electric, each thrust made her body go aflame from the action. She had never let one treat her in such a way, in such a manner as this. This being's primitive lust exerted onto her made the half-muggle's hormones spin as she too began to react in retaliation. The shifted her weight to the balls of her heels and began pushing her hips backward, making the creature's prick hit its deepest point inside the girl, who yelled out in astonishment.

"Oh God, oh dear God!" She felt the monster's rod inside of her throb violently with each rapid thrust. Hermoine knew it was about to reach its limit. "Wait, no! No no no!" She cried, trying to push back with her feet. However, the being used both of its giant hands to hold her down by the waist and force her to lay there as pushed as far into her as possible before releasing a gushing spray of hot spunk. Hermoine's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue laid out of her mouth as she felt her creation shoot more and more of whatever it was into her. She could feel the warmness of it inside of her, oozing about. "It's...so...much..." She whimpered as it pulled out of her. The girl could feel its spunk begin to leak out of her down her leg. It felt sticky and warm as she felt it slide down her thigh, reaching her calf and foot before collecting on the floor. She was sure there was still some remnants of it left inside her. "Ugh...no...no more please."

Ignoring her request, the expressionless being flipped her over, facing it with her legs spread apart. For the first time she saw its erect shaft, it was about twice the size of her foot. "That...that whole thing was in me?" She said aloud, knowing the creature couldn't hear her. There was also something dribbling down the head of its prick and down to the base, it was green and had the consistency of glue. "The...that's the reanimation mixture I put on it!" She was astonished at this, but then horrified. "Wait, then that's what's..." She looked down between her legs, the whole area was covered in the goop expelled by this manikin. Just then, a thought hit her. "So I can either wait for the effects to wear off or I can..." She glanced down again at its shimmering rod, already growing erect again for another attack. "Remove it..."

Pushing its hips forward, the creature pushed in its mass into the girl again, her cries responded to its brash behavior. This time, it kept her shoulders pinned to the wall, using the table to support the poor girl, who was wondering how it hadn't broken due to all the abuse being given to it and to her. Hermoine unconsciously looked to wear the two were conjoined, their juices combining between its sticky goop and the liquid coming out from her vagina. It made her skin crawl and turn red each time she heard their bodies smack against each other, echoing in her head. Another thing that found disturbing was the bulge showing under her stomach of where the creation's penis was inside of her. She found herself touching and following the protrusion with her hand, half-mindedly intrigued seeing this for the first time.

Her mind snapped back to reality as a pressure was gradually building up inside of her, an all too familiar feeling she was accustomed to on those lonely nights when all the students had retired to their chambers and she was left alone studying. "Oh God, no! Not because of this!" She grunted as the creature began to thrust harder into her, slamming her back against the wall with each push, her lower half stuffed full with its again throbbing prick. It shook even more than before inside of her as it continued to fuck her. Hermoine tried to draw her mind away from the situation, but how rough the monster was handling her drew her back to reality, and back to the ever growing need for release in her nether regions. She could feel herself start pant and moan again as before, her muscles tightening around the manikin's shaft as her own parts began to throb and grow sore, seeking attention as well. Her mind swam in a sea of confused hormones and emotions as her body contradicted what her mind spoke. She placed a hand over her opening and began to rub it swiftly. She moaned loudly knowing no one could hear her do so and used her other to massage her breasts, kneading them like dough as the continued touching herself, making sure to touch all the right places. The creation was thrusting as fast and as hard as it could now. The pressure inside her was at a breaking point, she couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'm going to cum! I'm going to...! I'm gonna-! AAAAHG!" Hermoine screeched, her voice reaching a pitch she never thought possible. Her muscle walls clamped to the monster's shaft like a vice grip , negating any possible removal as more and more of the warm, sticky goo was pumped into her body. Hermoine herself felt a thundering orgasm shoot up throughout her entire body, more powerful than anything she had done before. Her eyes rolled up to the back of her head, her legs and arms stretched out so far that they ached, and her body spasmed as multiple orgasms pushed their way through her. Both hers and the creature's cum flowed out of the girl, who had almost passed out from the rigorous event she had just undergone. Her body still spasmed abruptly as she caught her breath, the warming liquids inside of her were now in a small pool on the floor at the edge of the table she was on. She wasn't sure what time it was, all she felt was a deep sense of satisfaction. Ignoring her body's orders to remain still and drift softly into sleep, she sat up to examine what had happened to her partner.

The dark green manikin lay still on the ground, its body completely stiff except for its shaft, which stayed in its originally designed state as before. Hermoine attempted to stand, but her body had had enough as she propped herself back onto the table, naked and ravaged, but content. Expecting a high mark for her creation, she now found a new way to spend her free time outside of studying for tests and spending time with her friends.

"Maybe I don't have to give you up to the professors just yet..." She muttered before letting her head rock back and her mind fading away to a deep sleep.


End file.
